


I LIKE THAT

by PotatoHead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Officer! Jaehyun, Sicheng is top model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoHead/pseuds/PotatoHead
Summary: At first, Jaehyun thought his life was boring, only full of cups of coffee, papers, deadlines, his manager's messages and other shitty stuff, until he met this top model Sicheng who ruined and blessed his life at the same time.No. He didn't like him.





	I LIKE THAT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first jaewin chaptered fic. And since english is not my first language, so I hope you can ignore all the grammatical errors. I'm still learning.

One more shot of tequila and Jaehyun would go off and couldn’t remember anything at the next second. But thankfully he refused to let his brain control himself to take another round. He’s already tipsy now that he felt his head become bigger than it was. He would blame all the stress he had today, anyway. If only his coworker didn’t put him in a stupid trouble (read : Doyoung ripped some papers of his financial reports that he was supposed to give them to Mr. Kang a.k.a the scariest Main Manager ever), he would’ve gone to his small flat and flopped onto his comfortable bed, letting himself fell asleep until he woke up in the next morning with fresh new positive mind. But, no. One person just had to ruin his life every single day.

“What is it now? Fought with your coworker? Again? Do you ever have other reason to get yourself drunk than getting pissed by the people you work with? ” Ten showed up behind the bar with a huge bottle of beer in his right hand and some packs of paper tissue in his other hand.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun retorted, pulling off the tie around his neck roughly and placing it onto the bar.

Ten clicked his tongue. “How I wish I didn’t meet you every single night here and see that pathetic expression all over your handsome face.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and was about to turn his head to see people who were already dancing absurdly on the dance floor, but the dirt on Ten’s apron distracted him.

“What happened?” Jaehyun pointed at Ten’s black apron. There were some dirty yellow blotches on the front side.

Ten sighed at first before dropping the packs of paper tissue onto the bar, annoyed. “Some guest just threw up on me. If I wasn’t wearing this apron, they would’ve ruined my super expensive white shirt. That ugly bald guy,” he grunted.

Jaehyun deadpanned, feeling entertained already. “Should I laugh at it or give you a comforting hug?”

Ten narrowed his eyes. “Hugging me while laughing at me? You meant that? No, thanks.”

Jaehyun put his hand on his chest, comically feeling hurt.” I was asking so sincerely. How could you do that to me? I just wanna help my friend.”

“I’m not your friend, Jung Jaehyun.” Ten placed something in front of the brown haired guy. “A fresh orange juice. You seem so done with your life. Cheer up, dude. Healthy drink is better than alcohol.”

“I can’t believe this,” Jaehyun snorted, taking the glass and sipping it a bit. “Knowing those words just came out of someone who works as bartender like you makes me feel scared. But, thanks though.” He continued to drink almost half of it.

“Tenny, give me water.”

Jaehyun only titled his head a bit when he heard some deep voice from his right side. But somehow after his eyes landed on someone who was already standing next to him, he suddenly choked on his orange juice and dropped the poor glass onto the bar. Some liquid went down into the wrong pipe and it caused him to cough painfully that he had to bend down. Ten who just handed a glass of water to that person, immediately turned to Jaehyun, furrowing his brows.

“You okay, Jae?”

 _Of course NOT._ Jaehyun’s life was on the line because of him choking so hard and Ten only stared at him without doing anything as if it’s one of normal things Jaehyun would do everytime he’s here. It was, by the way.

It took almost a couple of minutes for Jaehyun to calm himself down from the sudden attack and shift on his chair to sit properly. He pushed some strands of his hair that fell into his face to the back and cleared his throat several times. Orange juice was healthy but tonight that sweet healthy drink nearly killed him.

Actually … it wasn’t because of orange juice. It was … because of someone who was still standing next to him instead. This time, Jaehyun turned his head very slowly to look at that person one more time. He blinked once as the first thing he saw was the perfect side profile with a sharp jawline. He blinked twice as the red-pinkish plump lips and perfect nose tip came into his sight. He blinked thrice as he noticed a weird yet cute pointy ear.

Wow. Perfect. That’s the only thing Jaehyun could say inside his head after doing some quick scan on that person’s face. Yes, quick scan as now he had to look away to hide his flushed cheeks. It’s either he was blushing for some unknown reason or his drunk state was getting worse.

“Did I miss something or orange juice could really make people drunk? Or is it only you?” Ten knocked the bar with his knuckle, causing Jaehyun to jolt in a light surprise.

“Huh?” Jaehyun was a bit off to reply, confused. But a second later, he completely ignored Ten and forgot to ask what Ten said to him as he found no one beside him. Where’s that person go? “There was someone here, right? Like a … ten seconds ago …”

“You mean Dong Sicheng?”

“Dong what?” Jaehyun rose his brows in confusion.

Ten furrowed his brows. “Dong Sicheng, Jaehyun. Dong. Si. Cheng. A famous model in town.”

Jaehyun slightly hung his mouth open, completely being clueless about someone called Dong Sicheng or whatever that was.

“He’s one of a few models who are on the top level, having more than a million fans. Females and males, I’m telling you. Rich. Super rich. Expensive apartments, cars, black card, and …” Ten paused as he noticed Jaehyun’s clueless face. “You really don’t know him?”

Jaehyun quietly shook his head.

“Anything about him?” Ten tried to make sure his voice was clear and loud enough so Jaehyun could hear him. Still, once again there’s no any signal from Jaehyun to understand what he said. The younger only shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s literally on every single magazine, except the ones about politics of course. Like … your coworkers might have those magazines with his perfect face and beautiful body line printed from the cover until the last page. I’m not exaggerating this information because there’s a magazine where you can see him and his face and his various genius poses all over the pages. I’m pretty sure the owner of the magazine brand, the photographer and their staff were so fucking whipped.”

Okay. Jaehyun got it. A little. “Is … Dong Something really that famous?” at least he asked.

There’s a short silence and Ten used it genuinely to judge Jaehyun with his eyes. “I know your life is so boring, but I didn’t know your life is that boring.”

“Is it wrong if I don’t know him? It’s not like I’m on a free mode, doing nothing a whole day or wasting my time with reading magazines, playing games, rolling around the floor inside my flat,” Jaehyun retorted.

“Even jobless people know who he is, though some of them misspell his name. What have you been doing in your life, kid?” Ten scoffed, reaching out to pat Jaehyun’s head lightly as his silent apology for mocking him.

“I’m sorry if I spend my days with planting my own ass onto that shitty spinning chair from morning to the night, basically fucking with those papers. I hate my own life, so I don’t have time to take a peek of someone else’s.” Jaehyun’s voice sounded annoyed. But a second later, he mumbled a sorry before drinking the orange juice. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh like that in front of Ten, but he couldn’t help it. It was true when he said he hated his own life since everything looked opposite with what he wanted. From family matters, work, patience …., to his romance life which always had bad luck already.

“I know where your rants would go, Jung Jaehyun. Cut it off right now. You’ll hurt your feeling again. Want more orange juice?” Ten could read Jaehyun’s hurt expression. He refilled the empty glass before slightly rubbing the latter’s arm as a silent comfort.

For the next hour, Jaehyun spent it by drinking almost five glasses of orange juice quietly while watching Ten doing his work until he felt his stomach would explode in a couple of seconds. He gave up, placing the empty glass now on the bar instead of asking for more juice. His old watch showed that it’s getting late, already late, and that meant he had to go home or else he would more fucked up in the morning since he couldn’t wake up on time when he’s drunk like this. Oh, he didn’t want Doyoung to laugh his ass off when he saw him running into the building in a crumpled clothes, tie hanging weirdly around his collar and being not ready to get scolded by their manager either.

After forcing Ten to take the money for the drinks— _of course he had to grab the older’s wrist and hold it tightly so he could place the money on his palm_ —Jaehyun walked towards the entrance door, still feeling dizzy that he accidentally bumped to some people on his way out of the bar.

At least he could inhale a cold and weird fresh night air once he stepped out instead of the smell of the mixed of alcohol, strong perfumes and sweat. No more loud music that was about to explode his ears a minute ago.

“Let’s just go home and sleep. You’re gonna go through another hell tomorrow,” Jaehyun talked to himself, hand fishing out his car key while he walked towards his car that was at the end of the line.

A dark blue car. Still looked nice though he bought it a few years ago. Jaehyun should be proud of himself for working his ass off everyday as a officer with so much pressure from here and there that he could buy a car by himself, with his own money. Well …, that’s worthy enough with how he chose to buy a car instead of buying a house. Let’s just be rational here. The price of a house or an apartment is way more expensive than a car. Jaehyun knew that and everyone should know it as well. As long as he could pay a rent of his flat, everything was fine.

Jaehyun sighed and smiled sadly staring at his car. If only that car knew how deep his feeling to it. He might overreact about this, but he really loved his car more than anything he had which he barely had anything except that car and his rent flat. That car was the most important, the most beautiful that he almost called it a girlfriend, the most …

An annoying deep whimper from behind his car stopped Jaehyun from thinking of some mellow thought for a couple of minutes. He burrowed his brows, walking slowly around his car to see what or who that was. The first thing that came into his sight was a guy sitting on the ground against the closed door of his car. It was a bit dark so he couldn’t really see his face clearly. But still, he’s curious and would approach him, by the way.

“Hey, are you …uhmm… okay?” Jaehyun tried to ask him, bending down a bit to see his face.

Jaehyun almost had a heart attack as that guy suddenly moved, standing up in a flash that made Jaehyun have to stepped backwards a little.

“Save me …” That guy finally spoke.

Before Jaehyun could process the words, that guy staggered on the car weakly and almost slumped down back onto the ground if Jaehyun didn’t catch him by his arms immediately.

Oh, alcohol. Okay, Jaehyun could say that guy was drunk. The smell of strong vodka just shoved into his nose that he had to look away, hands still holding that guy’s arms.

“They’re after me …” that guy whispered before ducking his head. The tip of his head bumped against Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Hide … me.”

Jaehyun got more confused now. _Save me, hide me._

“Wait a minute. What happened to you? Why I have to save you? Why I have to hide you?” Jaehyun pulled back that guy so he could see his face first before he did anything to help him though he didn’t know what he had to do.

Slowly that guy lifted his head. His eyes barely opened, his cheeks were blushing.

Cute.

Jaehyun admitted it. But that’s not what came out of his mind first because his eyes already widened open recognizing who that guy was.

“Dong … Dong …” Jaehyun blamed his poor brain that couldn’t memorize names.

Dong Sicheng. That drunken guy’s name was Dong Sicheng and Jaehyun still had hard time to say nor memorize his name.

“They’re after me,” Sicheng spoke again, this time he pulled himself away from Jaehyun’s hold and leaned all his weight against Jaehyun’s car. “Those crazy reporters …”

Jaehyun got it now. Sicheng was drunk, hiding himself behind his car because some reporters, the crazy ones based on Sicheng’s words, were after him for a reason he didn’t know. A normal thing that would happen to famous people.

And for tonight case was Sicheng.

Too bad, Jaehyun didn’t want to waste his last hours of tonight to help him, to help anyone. He just wanted to get home quickly. But once again, his mind kept yelling at him to help Sicheng. He was battling against his own mind when Sicheng suddenly bent down and threw up. The strong grasp on his arm snapped Jaehyun’s mind back.

“Shit.” Jaehyun held Sicheng’s shoulders and was about to pull him up, but the sound of footsteps and loud whispers made him turn his head. there were some people with cameras on their hands wandering around looking for something or … someone. Jaehyun couldn’t catch what they’re saying, but he heard some words.

_That tall and skinny model._

_Pretty boy._

_Cheng?_

Without saying anything, Jaehyun unlocked all the doors, opened one of them and shoved Sicheng into the back seat. He would apologize for throwing the latter a bit roughly later because he had to run around his car to get into the driver seat.

“Save him. Hide him. What are you fucking doing, Jung Jaehyun?” Jaehyun buckled his own seat belt and turned on the engine, stirring the wheel, heading up to the exit way, driving past those people who were highly likely a bunch of reporters.

Jaehyun peaked through the mirror above him checking if the drunken guy was still laying. Oh, he was. The next five minutes, he checked him again through the mirror for a second. Still unconscious. His tore his eyes back to focus on the front side. An hour had passed and he just realized he’d been driving around half of downtown without any direction, hoping the latter would wake up. But no. There’s no any sign of movement from Sicheng.

_Should I take him to his home? But where does he live?_

_Should I stop this car and wake him up? But what if he doesn’t wake up? He’s practically drunk._

_Should I throw him out of my car and leave him? But I’m not a bad person!_

Jaehyun’s mind was contemplating. The third option wasn’t himself. He wouldn’t do anything like that. Maybe the second option was a bit better.

The car stopped briefly. Jaehyun looked over his shoulder, staring at Sicheng.

“Waking up the drunken person? No, that’s the latest thing people would do when they’re with drunken people. that’d look like you’re trying to wake up a statue.” He sighed, turning back staring at the wheel blankly.

 _I’ll take him to my house. And then I’ll think what I have to do next_.

Jaehyun cursed at himself quietly as he drove his car again. Now he’s heading back to previous street that would lead him to his flat building.

  
“Can you just stand steadily for a second, please. Geez …” Jaehyun grunted as he couldn’t punch in the passcode in peace because Sicheng couldn’t stand against the wall properly. Okay, he forgot he just talked to a drunken guy who was completely off.

Idiot.

The door unlocked. Jaehyun quickly opened it and nudged it with his knee while he grabbed Sicheng’s front coat so they could get in.

Dark. Jaehyun, forgot he switched off all the lights this morning. Still holding Sicheng’s shoulders tightly, he tried to reach the wall near the shoes rack. But when his fingertip just touched the switch and all the lights were on, he stupidly stumbled on Sicheng’s shoes and accidentally loosened his hold.

That was a solid stupid ten seconds of him watching the latter slipping off his hold, twirling dramatically and falling down onto the floor (butt first and that might be quite hurt). Sicheng’s shoulder hit the edge of rack shoes and he ended up laying on the floor.

Double fainted.

First because of alcohol. Second time because of … Jaehyun’s clumsiness.

Jaehyun hissed at himself, rushing to help the unconscious Sicheng, sneaking his strong arm around his tiny waist, pulling him up, holding him super tightly before dragging him into his room.

It’s beyond any latest nonsense thing Jaehyun would do. Meeting this super-rich-high-levelish top model in town named Dong Sicheng, according to what Ten said, and then getting involved into this kind of weird and shitty situation and having him laying on his almighty bed in a bad drunk state.

Dong Sicheng. A very very very very famous person.

“I don’t know if you really that famous or Ten fooled me again for … I don’t know, I can’t count it anymore. He tends to talk shit, nonsense stuff, but … what should I do to you now, huh?”

Of course, no answer. Jaehyun sighed, rubbing his tired face frustratingly. A second later he suddenly pulled down his hands from his face as he remembered something. He took out his phone, searching through the contacts list and pressed his thumbs a bit hardly on “10” name.

It took almost fifteen minutes for him to hear Ten’s high pitched voice on his phone.

“Miss me already?!”

Jaehyun had to pull his ear away a bit from the phone. He thought he should write a note about how dangerous Ten’s voice was on the phone to his ears’ health. But once again, he wouldn’t do that because the older practically worked at the bar, one of the most noisy place on the earth.

“Your Dong friend is here,” he said, hoping the older to respond quickly. But rather than getting a “You mean Dong Sicheng? Why is he with you?”, he got a noisy music and people laughing. “Ten? You hear me? Hey?”

“What did you say? I can’t hear you?” Ten’s voice was loud enough over the loud music behind him.

“Your. Dong. Friend. Is. Here,” Jaehyun repeated. “Your top model friend.”

“Yeah, I know we’re friends. You don’t have to keep reminding me about that as if I would sneak into your small flat and make out with you. I’m a cool guy, okay? And I have my own type and you’re definitely not one of any of it. Like, at all.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. He talked about A and Ten talked about B. It’s not going to work.

“I’ll text you.” He hung up the phone, texting Ten using all in capslock. “Of course you won’t read it right away. Ughhhh!”

He’s hopeless now. At this rate, he regretted not having many friends that he could ask for a help. Not to mention the fact that he barely had one, by the way.

“I didn’t live in this cruel world for this shit,” he hummed dryly, furrowing his brows a second later as he noticed how dirty Sicheng’s clothes were. There were some disgusting dark yellow colored blotches on some parts of his white shirt. Dots of dust on the front side of his long green velvet coat and his pants. In a simple conclusion, he’s practically dirty, as if he just rolled his entire body around the ground like a child which was too impossible to be happened, Jaehyun thought.

Awkward.

Really awkward.

Jaehyun was just done taking off Sicheng’s shoes and throwing them into the corner. Next, he took of the long coat, thinking of how expensive that coat might be when he’s about to throw it at the same spot with the shoes. He placed it at the end of the bed eventually.

He was supposed to take off Sicheng’s shirt, but he’s stunned right after he touch the top button of Sicheng’s shirt. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sicheng’s face.

So beautiful.

So sharp yet brutally delicate.

The feminine vibe blended perfectly with the manly vibe, giving out the most powerful beauty aura.

Every part of his face was like the best things God had ever created.

Eyebrows, eyelashes, nose, flushed cheeks, plump lips, fair skin, neck …

Jaehyun mentally slapped his own face to stop him from thinking of weird things. He blinked several times to wake himself up, but then he gasped. He found himself almost done unbuttoning Sicheng’s shirt. A little part of the shoulder’s blade was peaking behind the fabric, a toned lean abs. The skin looked so smooth though he had not even touched yet. Now he realized why Ten acted like he’s overreacting when he explained this guy because he wasn’t. He told the truth.

Oh, …

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

  
There’s no time where Sicheng would have a peaceful wake up without having a headache. It’s always like this : heavy headache came as soon as he wake up though he didn’t open his eyes yet. It had been happening for the past three years, after hectic schedules and the other ones following day by day. A little good thing he knew that he himself noticed what’s happening to him. He would blame himself for constantly drinking alcohol almost every night. But in the end of the day, he couldn’t totally blame himself because his only way to release all the stress was alcohol. He thought.

He rolled onto his side, dipping half of his face into the warm pillow to lessen the headache, hopefully. A pile of blankets warmed him in a good way. And he was ready to get back to sleep until he felt something odd. He snapped his eyes open. A white wall came into his sight. The smell of soft lavender inside the room still calmed him while he’s trying to figuring out what that was.

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice…

It’s not normal thing when he practically could feel _that_ down there, being squeezed between his thighs.

He immediately rolled back onto his back, eyes wandering everywhere, the ceiling, the drawer, the large mirror, the paintings, the wall … they’re so unfamiliar to his eyes. And it’s definitely not his room. His confused eyes went down to look at his front side that was covered by three blankets from his neck to toe, heart beating so fast nervously. He pulled up the blankets so he could take a peek inside and …

A naked body. A whole naked body under the blankets…

There’s no more frightening thing for Sicheng than finding him naked on some stranger’s bed in the morning without knowing anything. The last time he woke up like this was two year ago, the next day after he spent a whole night at the some boring party drinking alone. The next thing he knew he woke up between a pair of strong arms, in a large fancy bedroom that was full of pictures hanging on the wall. That day he just realized he made out with a popular basketball player. It took almost six months for his company to tone down all the rumors about him from all the news sites. And now, he stupidly recreated the same issue. _Good luck_.

A soft painful moan came out of his mouth as he felt his shoulders and his butt hurt when he’s trying to wake up. He froze for a moment, processing what he just felt.

He’s naked. His butt hurt.

There’s no better short explanation about his current condition than … than …

“No way …” Sicheng mumbled, shifting a bit closer against the headboard, hand clutching the fabric of the blanket tightly. Rather than showing his horror expression after guessing what happened to him last night, his face looked flat like always.

The sound of door opening jolted him. His eyes darted towards the door where someone just pushed the door and entered the room, drinking something from a can in his hand. It was Jaehyun who was just done showering and wanted to check if Sicheng was still alive or not.

But …

As soon as Jaehyun pulled away the rim of the can in his hand from his lips and his eyes saw Sicheng’s bare chest, he suddenly choked on the coffee. He had turn around facing the white wall to cough. Sicheng didn’t show any expression, remained quiet on the bed.

“Did we have sex last night?”

That question just came out of Sicheng’s mouth and sounded so stable as if he just asked some random question. but Jaehyun’s reaction was pretty dramatic. The can slipped off his hold, falling down against the cold floor. Jaehyun immediately turned around with eyes widened open. He was shocked. Completely shocked.

“W-w-what?”


End file.
